Weiss Guertena
Weiss Guertena (originally from Ib) was a famous German artist that lived in the late 1800s. History In his lifetime, Guertena created hundreds of paintings and sculptures. He lived in an art gallery in Düssenheim, Germany, that was dedicated to himself. In that same gallery, he created his own Fabricated World, where all of his artworks could roam freely as living beings. In The Witch's Ghost, Guertena creates a sculpture called "Drinking in the Night" and makes an appearance at the Oakland Galleria to describe his beliefs about art. Ellen (in Viola's body) and April May fight their way to the front and tumble in front of him, trying to explain their friend, Eliza's a big fan. When Ellen sees a vision of her former body, she draws a knife and scares Guertena to stumbling backward and knocking his tall sculpture over, crushing Elizabeth as she was coming. In later years, when Elizabeth became an adult, she was among many women that desired his inheritance. For this reason, Guertena created Canvas Ladies based on all of them, with Elizabeth being their boss. These Ladies developed monstrous personalities in the Fabricated World. The last painting Guertena ever created was Mary, whom he loved so much, she developed a better human-like soul than any other creation. He wanted Mary to live in the real world and make lots of friends, but sadly, Guertena's illness would prevent him from realizing his dream. Before his death, he told the doctors to take him to his gallery, where he entered his Fabricated World. He sacrificed himself so that Mary could take his reality. The other creations laid Guertena's body on his Final Stage deathbed. Guertena's reality was eventually taken by Mary's doll, April (by accident), while Mary took Garry's reality. Guertena's Nobody finally came into being, and he was joyed to be able to make art for the rest of his existence. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Guertena greeted Mary, Ib, and Sector W7 when they found his secret cellar. Guertena revealed his desire to make them all into paintings, while the actual artworks steal their realities and lure more people to his gallery. The W7 kids fight his creations while April battles Guertena. April threatens to burn his painting, but is unable to, as Guertena designed it to be unburnable. Guertena chases them all to the Fabricated World portal, which April threatens to burn. He lunges at her, but April, Ib, and Mary attack and throw Guertena into the portal. In the real world, Guertena excitedly wishes to reveal himself to everybody and invite more people to his Fabricated World. He realizes he is trapped in his own gallery, which begins to darken as strange writings appear. Falling into despair, Guertena desperately tries to escape, but it is hopeless. He is swallowed by the darkness, where his cries echo. Appearance Guertena wears a shiny white, button-up coat and pants. Most of his appearance was hidden from camera view in Witch's Ghost, but he is later revealed to have bright lavender hair and narrowed yellow eyes. Personality Guertena speaks softly most of the time. He has deep, undying passion for art and believes people leave a piece of their soul in things they create. He intends to create as many works as possible and give them great love and attention so he may leave his soul inside them. He was deeply passionate about his last creation, Mary, enough to the point that she developed a human-like consciousness, and that he was willing to sacrifice his reality so she could be real. After becoming a Nobody, Guertena developed a dark-hearted nature where he wanted to lure people to his gallery to trap them there. It's unknown if this desire was a result of his Nobody transformation, or if he always had that desire. Abilities Guertena is a terrific artist and sculptor that has earned the admiration of many. He was so dedicated to his work that almost all of his creations came to life. Furthermore, he created his own Fabricated World that runs on his set rules. When Guertena was turned into a painting himself, he was able to make anything he paints into reality, such as wings to fly, and he used this ability to fight his enemies. Based on his rules, Guertena's painting cannot be burned. Weaknesses In his painting form, if Guertena enters the real world without switching realities with somebody, he will perish. Stories He's Appeared *The Witch's Ghost *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Guertena never had an onscreen appearance in the Ib game, except for a painting. **Gamewizard supports the theory of Guertena being Garry's ancestor/relative, based on his lavender-colored hair. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Creations Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Deceased Characters Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists